No Way to Lose
by mnov29
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever, and they are just realizing they are in love.
1. Chapter 1

New story for a challenge, it lookes interesting. So I'm giving it a try. Tell me what you think DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

I was eight when my world came crashing down. Apparently I was oblivious. So I was eight but I could've been more observant, payed more attention. I _should_ have. I didn't though so here I am. In my own personal hell or you could call it Forks, WA. Such a great place it was. No one needs sunshine and really why be odd with brown tree trunks. No, everything is supposed to be green. Sorry for the rant, I should probably continue telling you about this _amazing_ place and why I'm here.

My parents had decided to get divorced. They said it was for the better. Today I can kind of understand this. It's like one of those times when you have to look back on it to catch the smaller details. Those smaller details are usually the impostant ones. Looking back I can see the fights they tried to hide. My mom went to Phoenix and my dad stayed in Forks. At this point in the story you're probably wondering why I'm here. Why didn't I just go and live with my mom? Well, I did. I tried that for two years. It didn't work out well. Let's just leave it at that.

So at the age of ten, I came back to Forks. There are three reasons why I've stayed here. One, it's better than living with my mom. Two, I love my dad and I would miss him. My last reason for staying here, the Cullens. They have been my best friends since I moved back.

It was the first day of fifth grade. I moved back here in the summer that way I could start school with everyone else. I went to my homeroom and one girl waved and told me to sit by her. I laugh at that now. I should have known from that moment that she would always be like that.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said.

"You're new here." She didn't ask, just stated it.

"How did you know." I asked looking at her confused.

"I pay attention. I didn't recognize you." She said. She was still smiling.

"Wow." I simply couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's a small school, not like Phoenix." She said and when she did my mouth dropped.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Just guessed?" she sounded like she was asking. She had a lot of those guesses. Her intuition was amazing even to this day.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" she asked as it got closer to lunchtime.

"Uh I guess." I said. I was always a little shy. I was also surprised. I seemed to be making a friend.

"Good." She said. Then the bell rang and it was lunchtime.

That day I met the rest of her family. They were all nice. She had two biological brothers and two adopted siblings. Edward was ten and her twin. They looked nothing alike. So we were all ten. Emmett was eleven and in sixth grade. Along with her two adopted siblings. Jasper and Rosalie were twins as well. They too were eleven.

We quickly became fast friends. As close as I was to Alice and the rest of them, I was closest to Edward. We had similar tastes in everything. Alice would always tell me I should have been his twin instead. We were prety much inseperable. Trust me our parents tried. I never wanted to leave his house and he never wanted to leave mine. My dad would have to drag me out of there when he wanted me home. It was the same way with Edward. So I guess it was a good thing we lived right next to each other.

I shared everything with Edward. When we were older I told him why I left my mom's. He listened to me and comforted me when I started to cry. No matter what my problem was he was always there. I could and still can count on him for anything.

Edward, Alice, and I were now juniors. Making Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie seniors. Right around our freshmen year everyone paired off. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were now couples. It wasn't odd to us. They weren't really siblings. Others in our school weren't so accepting. They didn't let that stop them or bother them. Carlisle and Esme understood. They were so cool.

I should get back to the present now. We were now in lunch, ironic that I thought about all of this in lunch. Alice was sitting by Jasper, as usual. Then it was Rosalie on Alice's other side, followed by Emmett, Edward, and last was me. The couples were being all couple-y.

"You know it's times like this when I really wish I had a family like yours." I said to Edward.

"Really? Why is that?" he asked.

"Because, they get adopted and end up finding the 'love of their life'." I say and by now he knows I'm mocking them.

"Or you could be like me and be the odd duck out." He said smiling.

"You're mocking us again aren't you?" Alice turned and looked at me.

"Me? Never!" I say in mock outrage.

"Go ahead mock all you want. Trust me when I say in a few months this will be you." she says.

"Not again Alice." I groan.

"It's just a guess no need to get so upset." She says in an innocent tone.

"Yes, just like all the other 'guesses'." I say. As I mentioned earlier, all of her guesses came true.

"I can't help it. I'm a good guesser." She gives me a wide smile.

"Fine. Whatever you say Alice. If in a few months that's me, you can mock me non stop and take me shopping with no complaints." I said to her. The smile she had on her face would scare little children.

"Bella you know better than to bet against Alice." Emmett said while laughing.

"I know but that is so wrong. I could never be like that. Edward shall we show them what they look like to outsiders?" I asked turning to Edward.

"We shall." He said smiling back at me.

"Action!" Emmett yelled. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Oh I couldn't live without you. I love you so much." I said in a mock girly voice.

"I would be nothing without you. My life would cease to exist if you weren't here." he replied back with a smile on his face.

"Now we make goo goo eyes at each other until someone yells and gets our attention." I say and start staring at Edward. He is laughing but staring right back.

"And cut!" Emmett yells. Edward and I countinue to stare at each other, just to prove a point.

"Alright we get it." Rosalie says.

"Come on guys. We're not that bad." Jasper adds in.

"Enough!" Alice yells.

"I'm sorry were you saying something? I was to busy looking at the love of my life." I continue to mock. I can't help it. It's a disease I swear.

"I didn't hear anything." Edward loves to mock just as much as I do.

"I'm going to let this go for two reasons." Alice says.

"And why is that?" I ask still laughing.

"Right to mock and shopping with no complaint." She is now smiling smugly. I am so going to prove her wrong.

"We'll see. _When _I win, I don't want to be dragged shopping for two months. That includes no Bella barbie." I say smirking.

"Fine, _if_ you win. Witnesses, you have all heard this?" she asks looking around the table. Everyone nods.

"I have a feeling you shouldn't have done that." Edward whispers in my ear.

"I'll be fine." I whisper to him.

"Whatever you say." He whispered back. I'm going to win this bet. There is no way I can lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

"I think it should be a rule that while the bet is going on, there should be no shopping." I grumbled as Alice was driving to the mall.

"Silly Bella." She sighed. She was just smiling and shaking her head. I didn't think it was that rdiculous.

"So, out of curiosity, who am I going to fall madly in love with?" I was truly curious. I knew it couldn't be a guy at our school because I wouldn't date them for anything. You would understand if you knew the guys at my school.

"How many times can I say 'silly Bella'?" she asked me.

"A lot apparently." I muttered, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"Like I'm going to tell you and ruin all of the fun. Besides you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you. So, I'm not going to meddle unless a push is absolutely necessary." She still had that stupid smile on her face. I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't I believe her? Was it that insane?

I thought we were never going to leave that mall. I was probably being over dramatic but along with mocking, it too is a disease that I have. We were really there for about six hours. That was pretty good for Alice. She only bought me eight new outfits, against my will, which was an all time low for her.

I texted Edward on the way home and we decided to have a little more fun. All at the couples' expense. I told him to get everyone in the living room right before we got home.

As soon as Alice parked her car I ran out. I didn't trip once, which was my all time low of the day. Edward was aware of what came next and was waiting for me in the doorway. I jumped into his open arms and he carried me to the living room. So everyone could see and hear us. When Alice came in we started the show.

"Oh Edward, I don't know how I survived. I was gone for so long and I couldn't see you. You were all I could think about the entire time. Alice would ask me my opinion on something and I couldn't answer her because I was thinking about when I would finally see you." I sighed trying to fight back a smile. I couldn't smile because I wanted to make this sound as real as possible.

"You were gone for so long. I was going insane without being able to see you beautiful face and hear your voice. I'm positive I got on Emmett and Jasper's nerves because all I could talk about was you. I was pacing and counting down the time until I would see you again." He said right back to me. I was still in his arms. He should really consider acting. I almost believed him. He smiled at me though when he mentioned Emmett and Jasper. I knew that was a remark made speciffically made towards them. They always did that. It was so annoying. After Edward finished his part he set me down and then we both bowed. Emmett and Jasper were laughing like lunatics, then started clapping. Rosalie just shook her head and smiled. It was then that I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were in the room. They were both smiling and clapping. Alice had the oddest expression on her face. She was sitting by Jasper and smirking. That was not the look I expected. I looked at her and tilted my head to the side, looking confused. She just shrugged. She could be so weird sometimes.

"I should probably get home." I sighed, a little bit disappointed. Although I was glad they lived nest door. "I told Charlie that I would be home at a reasonable hour. I forgot whom I was shopping with. Silly me, here I was thinking I would be able to spend some time with my other friends." I said looking over towards Alice.

"Don't worry Bella. I already talked to Charlie and you're staying here. So you'll have pleanty of time with Edward." She smiled as she said this. I, being the blushing freak of nature, blushed at this comment. I don't know why. It's not like it was embarassing to want to spend time with your best friend.

"You are evil and I didn't just mean Edward." I denied even if it was true. It's not that I didn't enjoy spending time with the other Cullens, it's just I was closest to Edward.

"You know you did. So there is no reason to deny it. Edward is the same way. He acts like he means the group when really he just means you." Before either of us could react, she went upsatirs to her room. Jsaper followed Alice.

"We understand Bella. You don't like us as much." Emmett said while passing us and then ruffled my hair. Rosalie was getting up to follow him. I gave her a sad look and as she caught up behind Emmett she hit him for me.

"Thanks!" I yelled up to her. I could hear both of them laughing.

"Did you really mean just me?" Edward asked. I couldn't lie to begin with but then add his gorgeous green eyes and I was so screwed.

"Yes." I sighed and he just smiled.

"Come on." He said and tugged me up to his room.

When we got up there, he put on one of our favorite movies. We sat on his couch and watched it.

If someone were to walk in right now, they would think we were in a relationship. Actually, a lot of people just assumed we were. We were oddly close, as I've said before. We would walk with each other to classes; he would usually pick me up for school, and we could almost always finish the others sentence. So I really couldn't blame them for making that assumption. Back to the couch situation. He was leaning against the arm of the couch and I was between his legs leaning against his chest. That's how we always sat. We were that close and that comfortable with each other.

When I stayed here, I would sleep in his room. I would fall asleep on the couch and he would then move me to the bed. I would wake up in the bed, look over and see him on the couch. He said it was because Esme had forced the gentlemanly behavior into his brain since birth. I knew Esme well enough to know that she would definitely do that. As for Charlie, he didn't know about this. I didn't lie to him. He just assumed that stayed in Alice or Rosalie's room. Carlisle and Esme knew but they also knew we would never betray their trust. They trusted all of us. We respected them way too much to do anything that could disappoint them.

Tonight was a rare night, in which Edward and I fell asleep just like we were sitting. I was so comfy and warm. I couldn't help it. I assume Edward was too.

When I woke up it was too bright to be Forks. Then when I actually opened my eyes, I saw it was the normal dull and gray day in Forks. I must have been dreaming about that thing that creates light. I think it was called the sun. I hadn't seen it in so long I could no longer remember. Sarcasm is better said than thought, especially in the morning.

"Sorry I didn't move you last night. I thought if I did you would wake up." I heard Edward say.

"Mhmm it's fine. Did you really think I would mind?" I asked. The sleepiness was still clear in my voice.

"I guess not. So does this mean that all of those times when I slept on the couch and gave you the bed, I could've just slept on the bed too?" he asked me a smile in his voice.

"I always told you that I didn't mind. As long as it didn't bother you, I was fine with that." I told him for the millionth time. I was comfortable with Edward.

"Well know that I know for sure, I'll keep it in mind next time." He said and I could tell he was smirking.

"Ok." I sighed and closed my eyes again. He just laughed.

"It's not nice to laugh at the normal people." I said.

"I'm fairly normal, at least I always thought so." He chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked. I was still leaning against his chest. The only difference was that now we were sclouched down more, into a comfy sleep position.

"A little after ten." He replied.

"What time did you get up?" I asked knowing full well that it would be somewhere around eight.

"Eight." He answered just as predicted. He was always a morning person.

"That, my dear friend, is not normal. Anything before ten is abnormal." I finish my morning rant.

"Well then, since it is now an acceptable time to be up would you like to go downstairs to get some breakfast?" he asked and as always chuckled at my happy morning attitude.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would." I said. I was going to get up right after he did.

"In order for that to happen, you would have to get off of me." He said while laughing.

"I'm used to our normal morning routine. Plus, you know I don't function well in the mornings." I sigh.

"I know." He said and rubs my arm.

When we went downstairs I found out that his whole family is abnormal.

"Do any of you sleep in?" I ask. Don't get wrong, I've stayed here a million times but today for some reason it was bugging me.

"Nope." Alice said in her usual bright tone.

"Alice do you sleep at _all_? I know the rest do but, you seem to have an endless supply of energy." I teased her.

"Nope. Never." She teased back.

"Now I'm actually kind of curious," I mutter mostly to myself. "And about this weekend, am I satying the whole time?" I ask. Alice usually has me stay the whole weekend. It is more time for her to torture me with Bella Barbie.

"Does she do it any other way?" Esme asked coming into the dining room. She had two plates in her hand and handed me one and the other to Edward.

"I guess not. So I guess that also means that I'm going to spend the rest of the time hiding in Edward's room right?" I look towards Edward.

"Of course. Why change a perfectly good routine." He said playing along. I know we joke around a lot but we can be serious. It was just such a good opportunity to tease Alice.

"Ha Ha you guys are so funny." She said with sarcasm. By now everyone is laughing.

"Aww you know we love you Alice." I said. We have been mocking her a lot lately. "Will _one_ game of Bella Barbie make you feel better?" I asked, knowing I'd regret it later.

"Yay! Thank you." She started jumping up and down.

"You are so brave." Emmett says to me.

"Gee thanks." I sigh. I couldn't help it. It just came out. There was an upside to the whole agreement. She always made me look good when she did the makeovers.

"You'll survive and afterwards we can do something that you like. Ok?" Edward whispered in my ear. I loved that about him. He was so caring.

"Like what?" I asked back.

"Anything." He answered.

"Ok. Sounds good." I said. I'd have to think about what I'd want to do afterward, with Edward. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I decided to make this chapter in Edward's POV. I don't know if I'll do this a lot, probably not. So I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

Epov

I'm not sure how long it was since Alice had taken Bella. Bella promised her that she could play one game of Bella Barbie, as she called it. It had to be at least two hours. Alice knew that it was torture to me, to be away from Bella. She would sometimes use it to her advantage. If she wanted me to go somewhere she would make Bella agree first that way she would convince me to go. I would always cave and go, just to make Bella happy.

Finally, Alice came downstairs and had to present Bella. Before she did though, she came over to me.

"Take her out. She looks far too good for it to be wasted here." She whispered to me.

"Where did you want me to take her?" I asked. It annoyed me a little that she was always telling me what to do. I know she only had good intentions.

"Anywhere she wants." She whispered back and then went to stand by the stairs. "Now I would like to introduce you to the new and improved Bella." She said. Bella looked absolutely stunning. She always did.

I think by now you are probably thinking what I know to be true. I love her. When we mock the other couples, the reason I sound so sincere is because I am. I really couldn't live without her. Emmett and Jasper always say that no matter how bad they may be at least they tell their partners that they love them. They have a point. I know they do but I just can't tell her. I try and the words just won't come out. I think I'm afraid of how she feels. Does she feel the same way about me as I do? So for right now I'm content enough with being the best friend.

"You look stunning." I said as I walked up to her.

"Thank you." she said, looking down and blushing.

"So now that your torture is over where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Alice would kill me if I said your room, wouldn't she?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Yes she would." I told her.

"Well then, can we just go see a movie?" She asked.

"I told you, anything you want." I could never resist her.

"Ok. Let's go see that new horrror movie." She said. I knew Bella and horror movies and her never went well. So I gave her a, what I considered a disapproving look.

"What?" she asked.

"A horror movie? Really?" I asked disbelieving.

"Well that way everyone is focused on how stupid or scary the movie is and no one will notice how ridiculous I look." Her reasoning was so distorted.

"You could never look ridiculous." I said and she just laughed.

"Ok, whatever you say. So can we go see it?" she just continued. Alice really was rubbing off on her.

"I guess but if you have nightmares, don't complain to me." I said with a smile on my face.

"I won't. I'll just scream and wake you up. Then, I will jump on you and possibly suffocate you." she smiled back.

We talked a little on the way to the theater. When the movie actually started I could see Bella was thinking that this probably wasn't smart. We weren't even half an hour into the movie and Bella was clinging to me and hiding her face in my shoulder. I didn't mind but it was funny.

"It's not nice to laugh at me." she said, still hiding.

"How do you know I'm laughing at you and not the stupidity of this movie? Also I would like to point out that you did pick this." I said gesturing to the screen.

"I figured it would be stupid." She mumbled.

"I warned you." I said back.

"Fine. You were right." She was getting angry.

"Would you like to leave? We could go back to my house and watch a better movie." I asked knowing that she would agree.

"Please?" she replied. I just laughed as we got up and exited the theater.

"Thank you." she said and looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"You're welcome." I said while getting lost in those eyes.

"I… I have… I have to tell you something." She said. Her tone made me worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked truly concerned.

"Fine just… I… I'll tell you back at the house ok?" she hardly ever had this much trouble with words. She could almost always come up with a witty remark.

"You're sure you're ok?" I was worried.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just something that I have to get off of my chest." She said as we got into the car. The ride home was silent. I was really worried that something was wrong.

When we got back to the house she went upstair to get out of the 'uncomfortable clothing' as she had said.

"Why are you home so early?" Alice asked me just as I was about to go upstairs.

"The horror movie was too much for her." I wasn't really paying attention to her I was worried about Bella. I couldn't help it. I know I sound like such a girl but when it came to Bella, nothing was more important to me than her.

"Oh. Why do you look so distracted?" she asked. She chooses now to be intuitive.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." I mumbled as I ran upstairs. I got up to my room and when I walked in Bella was in her pajamas and on the bed.

"Let me go change and then we can talk." I said as I grabbed my own pajamas and went to my bathroom. I don't think I've ever changed and gotten ready for bed so fast.

"Ok, now what's up? What was with the stumbling over what to say?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down by her. I was too worried to ease into it.

"Well… um…" she was looking down and I couldn't see her eyes.

"Bella." I said trying to calm her down.

"I like someone." She blurted out. Her cheeks looked like they were on fire.

"Oh. Doe he know?" I sighed. On one hand I was relieved that she was fine but then my heart about broke.

"I… I don't think so. I don't even know if he likes me." she mumbled the last part.

"He'd be crazy not to. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're perfect." I couldn't believe this. I should have told her how I felt. She finally looked up to me and looked so confused and there was something in her eyes that confused me.

"What?" she asked.

"You're perfect?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"You think that? Really?" she asked a smile starting on her face.

"Of course I do Bella." I said.

"Then why are you frowning." She asked. I didn't even realize I looked sad.

I took a big breath and sighed. "I should have told you." I said as fast as I could, hoping she wouldn't catch it and would let it drop.

"Told me what?" of course she caught it.

"That I really liked you. Now you like someone else and I lost that chance with you." I still tried to speed through it.

"Edward, what?" she asked looking at me like a deer in the headlights.

"I really like you but it doesn't matter I just want you to be happy." I was trying to hide the hurt and be happy for her.

"Whom do you think I like?" she asked.

"I don't know. Mike?" I asked, trying to think of a person that I could accept that would be good enough for her.

"No!" she cringed at his name. I was grateful for that. He was stupid.

"I really don't know. Who?" I asked. Figuring that it was better to just hear it and get over it.

She looked up at me and then wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled herself into my lap, looked me in the eye, and then kissed me. I was in shock.

"Does that answer it?" she asked looking down and blushing. No matter how bold that move was she was still the Bella I knew and loved. I figured I would tell her that I loved her later. Things were moving fast enough already or slow depending on how you looked at it. "I thought you would laugh at me when I told you or you wouldn't fell the same and then it would be awkward between us." She said.

"I thought that you could never see me as more than a friend. So I became content with that." I replied honestly.

"We were stupid weren't we?" she asked.

"We were." I pulled her against me. She was still on my lap and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I should have just told you." She sighed. "Wait, how long have you known you liked me?" she pulled away a little so she could look me in the eye.

"A while." I answered.

"How long?" she asked again.

"About a year." I answered.

"You should have told me." she said leaning back against me.

"You should have told _me._" I replied.

"Yeah I guess." She sighed and then yawned.

"I think bedtime. I'm tired too." I said knowing she would try to say that she wasn't tinred.

"Ok." She mumbled against my shoulder. She started to get up but I pulled her right back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked smiling.

"Couch?" she asked.

"Why? You know I'm just going to move you back." I said now smirking.

"I hat kicking you out of your bed." She said.

"What makes you think you're kicking me out?" I asked. She just looked at me confused.

"You've already forgotten our conversation from this morning?" I laughed. She had the cutest face. She was trying to remember. Then she figured out what I meant. She smiled so brightly.

"You're going to stay?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Well you did say you wouldn't mind." I said with a big smile.

"Of course I don't. You know I sleep better when I'm with you." she looked down again and blushed. I loved that about her.

"Well then goodnight." I said and reached over and turned off the lamp. I then pulled her to me and lay down.

"Night" she sighed and she seemed comfortable. I know I was. I still couldn't believe this day. I'm pretty sure that the smile stayed on my face all night.

**Ok so I tried it in EPOV tell me what you thought. Next chapter I will do in Bella's POV showing how she came to realize that she had to tell him. So review please and here's a hint the more you review the faster I will update. I know a lot of people say this and don't but eventually I will get the hint that you like it and want more so that will lead to an update.**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING THIS IS ALL STEPHENIE MEYER!

I woke up the next morning and stretched. There was something different. I was always comfy but now I was really warm. I looked over and saw why. Edward was cuddled up next to me. That was when last night came rushing back.

"Good morning." He was trying not to laugh.

"Is my hair really that bad? You've seen worse, I'm sure. You know that when Alice does my hair she puts a lot of hairspray and…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"It wasn't your hair. It was your face. It was so confused for a minute and it was funny watching everything click." He smiled.

"Yeah ok, laugh at the stupid person. It's not my fault, it's…." I trailed off to look at the clock. "Is that the right time?" I asked.

"Yes. Welcome to abnormal land." He was smiling even bigger now.

"That can't be right. There is no way I woke up at eight." I said in pure disbelief.

"You did." He said.

"I'm becoming abnormal." I sighed.

"Just like me." he said and kissed me. "Except your two hours behind." He smiled.

"So you got up at six?" that was early, even for Edward.

"No that clock is two hours behind. I couldn't resist." He didn't look at all apologetic.

"That was very mean." I said and tried to move away.

"No what would've been mean was to wake you up with me. Lucky for you, you're cute when you sleep." He pulled me right back to him.

"All right. Fine." I said.

"Am I forgiven?" He looked at me with the saddest eyes and I was a goner.

"I suppose." I sighed and gave him a quick kiss. I didn't want to scare him off with my morning breath. "I'll be right back." I jumped off the bed. I went into the bathroom.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

" I'm in sweats and t-shirt." I said.

"Yes you are and now the question is, whose sweats and t-shirt are you in?" he asked with a smile.

"Mine?" I said as I looked down.

"Think again." He said.

"No, I brought them from my house…" I trailed off because then it dawned on me. These were from the last time he stayed over. He left them there and I washed them and meant to give them back. "They were in my drawer. I washed them and meant to give them back to you. I must've put them in my drawer when I was cleaning. Would you like them back? I could ask Alice or Rose for clothes." I said.

"Now why would I want them back when they look ten times better on you?" he leaned down and kissed me. I could get used to this.

"Let me go get changed and then we'll go downstairs for breakfast." He said and dashed off to the bathroom.

"Good morning you two." Esme greeted us as we came downstairs.

"Morning." We said at the same time and laughed.

"So Bella, how was your night?" Alice knew.

"Fine." I said not giving into her.

"Just fine. I think that might hurt Edward's feelings."

**OK so I lied, this chapter was in Bella's POV though and this is why I did two chapters so read on and review both please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

As I was telling Alice everything, the night came rushing back.

The previous night…

"Alice is this really necessary?" I asked again.

"Bella you will love me when you see yourself and when Edward sees you." She did that smirk, the smirk that was a trait of all of the Cullens. I sometimes hated that smirk.

"Alice."

"What? I simply stating the truth and you know it." She smiled.

"Whatever, are you almost done?" I was bored and saw no point in this torture.

"Actually, you're done." She laughed. I swear, nothing made her happier than playing Barbie bella. "Want to take a look?"

"Sure." She really did a good job but I couldn't let her know how much I liked it. Then she would insist she do this more often. "Good job."

"That's all? You look stunning and you know it. You just don't want this to become a regular thing." She smiled. She knew me too well.

"Sure tell yourself whatever you want." I laughed and she joined in, knowing I was joking.

We were going downstairs when she stopped me.

"Wait here." She said cryptically. I moved a little so I could see what she was doing. She was talking to Edward. I'd have to ask him later.

"Now I would like to introduce you to the new and improved Bella." Alice said loud enough for me to hear. So I walked down the stairs. Edward came to meet me.

"You look stunning." He said.

"Thank you." I mumbled and by now I was blushing. I hate when I do that.

"So now that the torture is over where would you like to go?" He asked me.

"Alice would kill me if I said your room, wouldn't she?" I sighed, all ready knowing this to be true.

"Yes she would." He said with a smile.

"Well then, can we just go see a movie?" I asked.

"I told you, anything you want." He was still smiling.

"Ok, let's go see that new horror movie." I knew this was a bad idea but at leat it would give me time to think things through. You see, I decided tonight was the night I would tell Edward that I really liked him, as more than a friend. I just didn't know how to do it. He gave me a look that said he knew better and that something was up. "What?" I asked, deciding to play innocent.

"A horror movie? Really?" He didn't buy it.

"Well that way everyone is focused on how stupid or scary the movie is and no one will notice how ridiculous I look." I said. I wasn't good at lying so lucky for me that I wasn't lyng. I just happened to be not telling the entire truth.

"You could never look ridiculous." He replied.

"Ok, whatever you say. So can we go see it?" I asked.

"I guess but if you have nightmares, don't complain to me." He was teasing me.

"I won't. I'll just scream and wake you up. Then, I will jump on you and possibly suffocate you." I said, teasing him right back.

On the way there we talked a bit. I was ok up until the movie started. That's when I started to regret my decision. I was clinging to Edward within the first five minutes.

Edward, ofcourse, thought this was hysterical.

"It's not nice to laugh at me." I said, giving him an evil look.

"How do you know I'm laughing at you and not the stupidity of this movie? Also I would like to point out that you did pick this." He was laughing at me and now trying to cover it up.

"I figured it would be stupid." I told him the truth. It was almost impossible to hide the truth from him.

"I warned you." He said.

"Fine. You were right." I was getting annoyed. He was acting like he was my dad.

"Would you like to leave? We could go back to my house and watch a better movie." There was the Edward I loved. He was such a gentleman.

"Please?" I replied. He just laughed and we left. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said.

"I… I have… I have to tell you something." I decided to tell him now.

"Are you ok?" He looked worried.

"Fine just… I… I'll tell you back at the house ok?" Then I chickened out.

"You're sure you're ok?" he was now really worried.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just something that I have to get off of my chest." That was the truth. I couldn't stand another day of not telling him. Others always teased us that we should be together. We laughed it off but that was what I wanted more than anything. Edward was so perfect. He was kind, funny and he understood me, which is much harder than it sounds. I decided that I would tell him once we got to his house and we were up in his room. That way his siblings wouldn't overhear. I was so nervous. What if he laughed at me and thought it was ridiculous? I don't think I could live if he wasn't at least my friend still. I was in the middle of mental chaos when I realized we were back to his house. I ran upstairs and changed out of the clothing Alice had forced me into. When I got out of the bathroom he wasn't there yet so I went and sat on the bed.

"Let me go change and then we can talk." He said as he grabbed clothes and went to change. I don't think I've ever been this nervous."Ok, now what's up? What was with the stumbling over what to say?" he said as soon as he walked in.

"Well… um…" I didn't know how to start.

"Bella." That calmed me down a bit.

"I like someone." That was the best way I could think of.

"Oh. Doe he know?" For some reason he looked hirt when I said this. What if he guessed that it was him and didn't feel the same way?

"I… I don't think so. I don't even know if he likes me." I went on as planned.

"He'd be crazy not to. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're perfect." I was beyond confused. His facial expressions were all over the place.

"What?" I asked.

"You're perfect?" he didn't know what I was questioning.

"You think that? Really?" I started to smile. Maybe this wasn't a lost cause.

"Of course I do Bella." He said.

"Then why are you frowning?" I asked the obvious question.

"I should've told you." He said it so fast it took a second to get it.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"That I really liked you. Now you like someone else and I lost that chance with you." I had never heard him talk so fast. Once I got it I was in shock.

"Edward, what?" I asked again.

"I really like you but it doesn't matter I just want you to be happy." he said.

"Whom do you think I like?" I asked. I thought it was obvious I was talking about him. I guess I was wrong.

"I don't know. Mike?" He was so off. I could never like Mike, at least not like that.

"No!" I almost screamed.

"I really don't know. Who?" As he said this, he looked sad. I decided that there was one way to tell him. I pulled myself into his lap, looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"Does that answer it?" I was blushing. "I thought you would laugh at me when I told you or you wouldn't feel the same and then it would be awkward between us." I told him.

"I thought that you could never see me as more than a friend. So I became content with that." He replied looking at me and smiling.

"We were stupid weren't we?" I asked. if only we had told each other sooner.

"We were." He pulled me closer. I was sitting in his lap and I layed my head on his shoulder. I was finally able to relax.

"I should have just told you." I sighed. "Wait, how long have you known you liked me?" I looked up at him.

"A while." He said.

"How long?" I wasn't going to give up and he could tell.

"About a year." He told me.

I leaned back against him. "You should've told me." I mumbled against his shoulder.

"You should've told _me_." he replied.

"Yeah I guess." That's when I yawned.

"I think bedtime. I'm tired too." He told me.

"Ok." I said and I was still against his shoulder. Then I started to get up to head to the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" he was smiling.

"Couch?" I asked. I thought it was obvious.

"Why? You know I'm just going to move you back." He was smiling and I knew he would.

"I hat kicking you out of your bed." I frowned.

"What makes you think you're kicking me out?" He asked and now I was confused. "You've already forgotten our conversation from this morning?" He said and then it dawned on me.

"You're going to stay?" I asked hopefully.

"Well you did say you wouldn't mind." He was smiling too.

"Of course I don't. You know I sleep better when I'm with you." Then I realized how that could be taken and blushed.

"Well then goodnight." He replied. He turned off the lamp and pulled me to him.

"Night." I had the best night sleep that night.

Back to talking with Alice

"Wow." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"First date and all ready sleeping with him." She laughed and I, of course, blushed.

"Shut up." I laughed, nothing could ruin my good day.

**Ok so there it is! Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

The funny thing about saying "nothing can ruin my good day", there is always something that will try.

After telling Alice about our date, I went back to spend some time with Edward.

"So how did the inquisition go?" He asked as soon as I walked in the room.

"Not bad. Really, I expected much worse." I replied while walking over to sit by him on the couch.

"You're in a good mood." He smiled at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you but, you lost the bet." He said.

"What?" I responded.

"The bet you made with Alice? Remember we were at lunch and you decided it would be smart to bet against Alice." He smiled.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"I almost forgot, shopping trip next weekend. Before you start complaining, keep in mind that you were the one that made the bet and that means no complaints. Look at it this way, one day of shopping and a couple of hours of Bella Barbie but almost an entire weekend with Edward. So see it all evens out and don't worry about Charlie. I'll talk to him and tell him we need a girls weekend." Alice said as she poked her head in the doorway and leaving just as quickly as she appeared.

"Have I ever told you your sister is incredibly scary?" I asked Edward after she left.

"No, but you really don't need to. We all know she's psycho." He laughed and soon I joined in. "I am sorry that you have to go shopping with her." He said.

"It's fine. I have survived shopping with Alice before and will survive this time. Plus, I'm the stupid one that bet against Alice. I earned this. Although, it was worth it because now I have you." I leaned up to kiss him. "I will suffer through shopping and we will suffer through the mocking that I'm sure your siblings are planning as we speak." I laughed.

"Thank you so much for volunteering me for this." He laughed and leaned down to kiss me again.

"My pleasure." I said before I kissed him back.

"You are lucky you're so cute."

"Mhmm I know but thank you anyway." I said.

"Besides, how bad..." He started.

"Do not finish that phrase!" i said and put my hand over his mouth.

"Why not?" He mumbled while grabbing my hand.

"Anytime someone says that, it always manages to get worse. It's already going to be bad enough. Emmett had no trouble making me blush before this, think how easy it's going to be now." I told him.

"True but, most of the time Emmett made you blush with comments about how we needed to get together. Now we are together so that should make it better." He replied.

"No, now he can make...other comments." I said, feeling the blush coming.

"You're forgetting one thing." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" I asked.

"He didn't win the right to mock us, only Alice did. Which means that I can enlist Jasper to help me get Emmett back if he does mock us." He told me.

"And why would Jasper help you get Emmett back?" I asked.

"He owes me." Edward stated.

"For what?" I asked wile trying to remember something that would put Jasper in debt to Edward.

"I have more, and better, dirt on him than he has on me." He said with a smirk.

"How?" I asked. It felt like that I was only asking questions.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked still smirking.

"Tell me what?" I was getting irritated.

"I can read minds." He bent down to whisper this in my ear.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." I went to pull away but of course he stopped me.

"I just do." He wasn't letting me move.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said and once again tried to move away.

"Oh, come on. You're going to get mad at me for this?" He asked, trying to look me in the eyes.

"I'm not mad." I replied.

"You always were a bad liar." He said and I just sighed. "Half of the times Jasper and Emmett go to pull a prank, or something that is bound to get them into trouble, they ask me if I want in. I decline because I really don't enjoy getting grounded or having my stuff taken away. My parents know this and when something happens, they ask me about it. I don't tell on my brothers. There are things that they have done that even Carlisle and Esme don't know about. I could easily slip up one day and both, Emmett and Jasper, would probably end up dead. So you see, if Emmett mocks us, I will kindly ask Jasper for his help. I won't want to get Jasper in trouble because I'm getting revenge on Emmett and Jasper won't want to go down because Emmett can't control what he says. So, it's a win-win." He said and I had to laugh.

"I guess it is. Thank you." I said before I kissed him.

"For what?" He smiled.

"For making the mocking not so bad." I said.

"Not a problem." He said and kissed me back.

"You know it's moments like this that will make the shopping and Alice's mocking worth it. Plus, we did kind of earn it. I mean think about how many times we mocked them." I said, almost laughing at some of the memories that came with that statement.

"I suppose we did." He said.

"I think we can handle it and we won't be as bad as they are." I said. Even as I said it, I knew it was a lie.

"You're right. We will be so much worse." He laughed and kissed me. I swear I would never grow tired of his kisses and he was right. We were going to be much worse. Everything was, in a way, so new. I mean, we've known each other for years and have been best friends just as long. So we get to skip the awkward getting to know each other phase that happens when you first start dating and skip ahead to the part where it's hard to tell where one person ends and the other begins.

"Oh crap." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked and the concern was clear in his voice.

"Alice." I said.

"What about her?" He asked, clearly confused.

"She's going to have a blast mocking us." I sighed.

"I know, but there is one good thing about Alice. She can usually tell when to back off." He said. I knew this was true. If Alice wanted to go shopping and saw that I really wasn't up for it she wouldn't push me. So, out of all of the people that could've won the right to mock the new couple, I'm happy it was Alice.

"What time is it?" I asked as it suddenly dawned on me that it was sunday and I would actually have to go home tonight.

"Almost seven." Edward answered.

"Ugh that means I have to leave here soon." I replied and buried myself deeper into Edward.

"I don't think that three hours is that soon." He replied with a laugh.

"I guess." I said.

"Plus, I'm going to see you tomorrow and for the rest of the week. Then, on the weekend you will be here the entire weekend. See, not too bad." He said and kissed my head.

"That sounds so nice, I'm almost excited for the weekend." I said.

"Almost?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm excited for it all, except the shopping and makeover." I smiled.

"Like you said, Alice hasn't killed you yet with shopping and makeovers. I think you will be fine. How about we watch a movie to take your mind of the shopping and the makeover?" He asked, already starting to get up to head to the dvd shelf.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at him.

"What would you like to watch." He asked and gestured to the shelf of his movies.

"Anything you want, as long as it ends happy. I don't want to watch a sad movie tonight." I said.

"Ok." He said and picked a movie. As soon as it was in, he grabbed the remote and came back to the couch. We stayed cuddled up on the couch until the movie was over. By then it was time for me to head home. I kissed Edward goodbye right before I walked out of his house. That's when I saw a flash and looked behind him. Standing there, with a camera in her hands and a big smile on her face, was Alice.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was too cute." She replied and then dashed back upstairs.

"I know they are your friends but why do you deal with the craziness if you don't have to? I'm stuck with them, you on the other hand are not." Edward asked with a laugh.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Good!" Edward yelled back.

"Edward, you love them and so do I. They also make life and school fun." I said. "And now I really have to go. I don't want to get grounded because I'm out late." I laughed knowing Charlie would probably be upset that I broke curfew but he would understand.

"Goodnight, I'll miss you." He said and kissed me again.

"I'll miss you too." I replied and started to head outside.

"If you miss me too much text me and I'll sneak over." He laughed. That was our little joke. He always said if I needed him, he would climb through my window and stay with me.

"I just might." I laughed along. "Goodnight." I said as I walked out the door. When I was walking out, I heard a pounding on the window. So, I turned and looked up and saw Alice making kissing faces on her window. I mouthed the word mature to her. She just laughed and I had to laugh too. This was my second home and family. I loved them, craziness and all.

****

SORRY! I have been really busy and stressed! On the plus side, two or three chapters left. I am still unsure of where to cut off. So for those of you still there, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL!**

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered in my ear as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

"Really? I somehow doubt that." He said and I could feel his smirk against the side of my face.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? Alice will kill you if you mess this up." I said and a hint of a smile was forming. Edward could always manage to make me smile, even at my worst.

"I'll deal with Alice. I was getting ready when I realized that I needed your help with my tie." He said, still holding me by my waist.

"You know how to tie your tie. Esme taught you and Emmett in middle school." I replied while leaning back into him, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"Fine, I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend. Are you really going to get mad at me for that?" He was smirking again because he knew he had me.

"I'm not mad. As I said earlier, I'm fine." I sighed. He really wasn't going to drop this.

"You're lying." He whispered.

"Please. Just drop it." I begged.

"No. Now what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ok, fine. It's just a weird day. It doesn't seem real." I responded, if possible leaning into Edward more.

"I know it is but, it's not like the world is ending right?" He asked.

"Just mine, I think." I half laughed.

"It's not as if you are dying. I think you're being a tiny bit dramatic. How much time have you been spending with Alice?" At this I just laughed.

"I know. It's just graduation. That's what I have been telling myself for the past hour and a half." I knew how I sounded and I hated it. I hated being this dramatic, to use Edward's words. I wasn't normally this bad. I mean, sure I had my days where I was a little over the top. Usually I was mocking someone or something and was being over the top on purpose.

"Then what's the issue?" He asked as he kissed my neck. That was one of his tactics he used to calm me down.

"It's that much closer to the real world. You aren't nervous at all?" I asked in near hysterics.

"A little but, I think that's to be expected." He answered while still working to calm me down.

"It feels like, everything I know is vanishing." I could feel the tears getting to the point where I couldn't control them.

"How is everything vanishing? We're all going to be together again." He turned me around to look me in the eyes.

"Oh really? You call us all going to different colleges being together?" I asked starting to get angry.

"This was supposed to be a graduation surprise." He said with a sad smile.

"What?" I was now truly confused.

"They are going to be upset that I told you." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"What?" I asked a little louder to get his attention.

"Emmett and Rose are coming back and going to Seattle, for school this year. They wanted to be closer to home. Alice and Jasper have talked and Jasper is coming home too. The only reason they tried long distance was because Jasper really liked the school. Esme and Carlisle wanted Jasper to go to the school he wanted. So, they talked to Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper decided they would try it for a year and see what happened. Jasper missed Alice way too much to even appreciate the school. He decided it doesn't matter where he goes as long as he is with Alice." He was smiling so big by the time he finished this. I knew that as hard as the separation was on me, it was so much harder on him. It was a quiet household now. Alice and Edward were used to having three other siblings around and now they only have each other. I was glad everyone was coming home.

"So we'll all be in Seattle?" I asked with my first real smile of the day.

"Yes and I believe we will be living together too." He smirked.

"I would love nothing more than to live with you and the rest of them but, I don't think my dad would be ok with that." I replied already imagining that conversation with my dad. It wouldn't be good.

"Alice already covered that. She told him it would be safer than living on campus because you would be close to Emmett, Jasper and myself. It would also be safer than commuting because we would be close enough to campus you wouldn't have to worry about breaking down and being stranded in the middle of nowhere. Now you just need to talk to him a bit and make sure he knows that this is what you want. I'm fairly certain that he'll let you." He was still smiling.

"Even with all of that, there's no way he'd say yes." I said.

"Alice also might've mentioned that we have two apartments next to each other." He smile changed into the smirk that made me go weak in the knees.

"So she lied." I stated.

"Not technically. We do have two apartments. She just let Charlie believe that we would be using both." I had to laugh at this. This was a Cullen family trait. Alice used this little trick a lot.

"You rented two apartments just so Charlie would let me stay?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle and Esme have had them for a while. They used the one when they went to Seattle for a get away. They got the other one a while ago thinking it might become useful one day and now it has. It's close to campus and in a really nice neighborhood. Plus, I think it's close to a big mall which is good for Alice. You know how scary she is when she can't shop." Edward explained. I laughed, remembering the few times Alice couldn't get to a mall. Edward was telling the truth, it was a scary sight to see. "So you see, Carlisle and Esme were more than happy to let us use the apartments and they trust us. So, What do you say?" He started to kiss my neck again. This time using it to get his way instead of calm me down.

"I'll talk to Charlie. As long as he says yes..." It was at that point that I couldn't hide my excitement anymore. I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I'm beyond thrilled." I whispered in his ear and started to kiss his neck.

"You're sure you won't mind living with us? With me? I don't want to rush you." He said while still holding me.

"No! I love your family and... I love you and you are definitely not rushing me." I blushed.

"I love you too." He said while lifting my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes. "And, I suppose that you pretty much live with us as it is." He smiled.

"Although I do have one request." It was now my turn to smirk.

"What's that?" He looked at me curiously.

"A lock. That way Alice can't get into our closet and get rid of the clothes she deems unacceptable." I laughed.

"That can be arranged." He laughed and then kissed me.

"Ha ha. You two are hilarious. I just don't understand. I'm helping you two look your best. If you had any sense of fashion I wouldn't have to dress you guys like you were three." Alice glared at us from the doorway. Edward let me go after I tried to hop down.

"Alice, do you always have to listen in on our conversation?" I asked blushing and smiling.

"Yes, because I have nothing better to do with my life." She responded with heavy sarcasm. "I came to tell you two that it's time to go. That's when I heard you talking about locking your closet." She laughed and bounced off.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Come on, Love. You don't want to be late, do you?" He smiled at me and led me down the stairs and out to the car.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL!**

I sat through graduation, listened to the speeches and it still didn't feel real. I clapped as Alice, followed by Edward, walked across the stage. Eventually, it was my turn. When I looked out, I saw Edward and Alice in the sea of students. Then I looked out into the audience. I saw my dad, Carlisle and Esme. Next to them were Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.I smiled at them all. I smiled at the man handing me my diploma and started to walk back to my seat. As I passed Edward, I winked at him. He laughed and winked back.

After graduation we all went out to eat. It was nice having the entire Cullen clan, Charlie and me together. We laughed a lot. I had forgotten how loud it could get with everyone together. The parents were talking to each other. While the rest of us were catching up. Emmett made me blush several times. I was quite happy that Charlie's attention was held by the conversation he was having with Carlisle and Esme. After a while, Alice declared it was time for us to go set up for the party. I couldn't believe Alice was doing this. She had invited the whole senior class to this party. It was the only thing the school could talk about for weeks.

I don't think that I have ever seen Alice this stressed. It was a scary sight. She was ready to blow up at the next person that crossed her. At this point in time Edward and I were staying out of her way and agreeing with whatever she said. We also happened to have a bet going. I bet that it would be Emmett that made her explode. Edward was under the sad delusion that she would go off on Jasper. I don't see how she could. Edward said that Alice would get upset because Jasper keeps trying to calm her down. We didn't have much time to debate. The next thing we heard was glass shattering and then a screech. Emmett dropped a glass vase and then Alice screeched. I would say scream but that doesn't cover the sound that Alice made. Emmett was cowering by the time Alice was done. Rosalie stayed out of it. She knew that nothing would stop Alice before she was done. She comforted Emmett after Alice was done. He should have done Edward and myself were doing. That wasn't Emmett's style. He always had to push people to the edge, thinking it was funny. Sometimes it was, depending on the situation. Although lucky for the rest of us, Alice only had one blow up. Alice was putting the finishing touches on everything when she glanced up at the clock. She yelled to everyone that it was time to get ready and to wear the outfits that were laid out on their beds. She then proceeded to lead us upstairs. Alice and Rose had picked and laid out outfits for everyone. A few minutes after everyone reappeared downstairs, the guests started to arrive.

As stressed as Alice was before the party, she was enjoying herself now. I don't think there was a senior missing from the party. Edward managed to convince me dance. I was now happier and calmer. I was almost to the point where I was excited for college. Although I think that had something to do with the fact that we were all going to be together again. I loved our group so much. I would've been happy living with Edward and Alice. I would've been happy just living with Edward but, having the whole group there just made it that much better. When I said I was almost excited, that was a lie. I'm really excited.

"What's with the smile?" Edward asked as we were dancing.

"Thinking" I smiled as I answered, knowing how much that answer irritated him.

"Ah, you know how much I love that answer." Sometimes he was so predictable. I leaned up to kiss him. I loved that I knew him so well. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I have to have a reason?" I asked back.

"No." He responded with a smile.

"I knew as soon as I said that I was thinking how you would respond." I told him.

"I see. So now what am I going to say?" He asked smirking.

"Well, if I had to guess I would say something along the lines of 'What exactly are you thinking?'" For the last part of the sentence I attempted to mimic his voice. It didn't work out that great.

"Ok care to answer that question?" He asked while laughing.

"I was thinking about college." I answered with as little details as possible. That also got on his nerves.

"That actually made you smile?" I could see the hope in his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" He laughed.

"Ha ha. You know I figured something out just know." I said smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"I like your teasing much better when it's not used on me." I responded while trying to appear upset.

"I'm sorry Love. Why the sudden change?" I knew he was referring to college.

"I'm just really happy that we won't be spread out all across the country. I hated that. Plus, I think I might actually enjoy living with you. Although, I'm still unsure if I can handle you all day every day." I said teasing him back.

"Oh please. We practically live together now. I'm at your house or, you're here everyday...and night. He whispered the last part in my ear. I was happy he did. The only one who knew what we did was Alice. Well, actually, it was probably all of his siblings. We had a system going. On nights when I couldn't stay at his house or, when I thought I needed to spend time with Charlie before I went to bed, he would sneak over to my house. I loved it. We rarely spent a night without each other. Some might say this was unhealthy but, I really didn't care. I enjoyed sleeping in Edward's arms too much and he enjoyed listening to my sleep talk. I have a theory, he enjoys it because usually I say his name for most of the night. Also, we were just sleeping.

"I suppose you're right." I said laughing. "Although, I wasn't joking about the lock on the closet." still laughing.

"I know and I will make sure we can lock our closet. Also, I will make sure it's a lock that she can't pick." At that we were both laughing.

The party was now almost over. The last of the guests were leaving. After they were gone, we all sat around the living room.

"I really don't want to get up." Emmett said from the couch.

"I second that." Rosalie said while cuddled up next to Emmett.

"All in favor?" Jasper asked from his place on the chair. We all raised our hands except for Alice.

"We have to clean this up." Alice said from Jasper's lap.

"We will, tomorrow." Emmett said.

"No it has to be done tonight. Now, come on, everyone up and let's get cleaning." She said and jumped up.

We spent about two hours cleaning. Lucky for us that we kept the second floor off limits. Otherwise, it would have taken way longer. After everyone left we were tired and worn out. Now, we were exhausted. When we finished cleaning our assigned areas, we all collapsed in the living room again. Alice came bouncing into the room. How she could have any energy left was beyond me.

"Thank you very much. Esme will be so proud. Now..." Before she could finish everyone groaned.

"Stop that. It only involves Bella. So, if you would like, the rest of you can go upstairs or do what you want." The rest of them took off. Edward stayed with me. We didn't even move from our place on the love seat.

"What do you want Alice?" I sighed, too tired to care about how I sounded. She knew I wasn't trying to be mean.

"I want to give you something." She said and ran off. "Here." she said as she came back into the room and handed me a wrapped package.

"What is this for?" I asked, looking down at the package.

"It's a graduation gift. I already gave Edward his." She smiled and I looked at him questioningly.

"New outfits." He responded.

"Ah. Did I get outfits that match his?" I laughed.

"No." Alice said and I started to open the gift. As I finally freed it from the wrapping paper, I saw that it was a scrapbook. The picture on the front was of Edward and me when we were children. I instantly smiled as I started to flip through the book. In it were mostly pictures of me with Edward. There were some of all of us. The closer I got to the end, the older we got. I suddenly stopped on one page. There was a picture of me sleeping with Edward on his couch. I looked up at Alice.

"When did you take this picture?" I held it up so she could see.

"That was the night you stayed after our shopping trip. It was right after we made the bet. It was too cute to pass up." She smiled.

"You knew?" I turned to look at Edward.

"Yes. I was up when she took it." He smiled.

"Then why are you asleep in the picture?" I asked looking back down at the picture.

"She told me to act like I was because it would make the picture better." He said.

"I was honestly surprised that the flash didn't wake you." Alice said still bouncing. That remark made me remember.

"I saw the flash and thought it was the sun shining in through the window. I was so confused when I woke up. I just thought I was going crazy and missing the sun." I said getting a little bit upset.

"I'm sorry Alice made me promise that I wouldn't tell you." he gave me the guilty face that I couldn't resist.

"It's ok. I do love this though." I started to flip through it again.

"I knew you would. I'm glad you like it and now I'm going upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow." Alice said and ran up the stairs.

"Are you still upset?" Edward asked and looked down at me.

"No. I really do like it and it was very nice. So, how long have you known about this?" I held up the book.

"I didn't. I knew Alice was taking and looking for pictures but I assumed that they were for a graduation slide show." His voice held such honesty and there was no reason to lie.

"Well, I'm glad she did this." Right as I said this I started to yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked smiling.

"Mhm very much." As I was saying this he stood up.

"Let's go to bed." He said and offered me his hand. I gladly took it. I knew I was going to be asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. We were exhausted.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also there is one more chapter left I think. It depends on if I do an epilogue! **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

It was time. Wow, I really was spending too much time with Alice. That was something she would say. I found myself doing that a lot. Edward loved to mock that. Emmett, even Jasper, liked to call me mini Alice. Once they said that, the laughter never stopped. Emmett thought it was hilarious to call me mini compared to Alice.

"Hello? Earth to Bella." That snapped me back to reality.

"What?" I asked focusing back on Alice.

"Where were you? I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes now." Alice smiled gently.

"Sorry. I was off in my own world. What do you need?" I smiled at her.

"I was asking you what you thought of the furniture. Do you like everything where it is? If not we can move things around again." She laughed.

"Where's Edward? Shouldn't he get a say in this? I mean, this is his room too." I laughed with her.

"No. It's your room. His room is across the hall, remember?" She said with a smirk.

"Of course but, when he is here I want him to be comfortable." I smirked.

"Fine." She sighed in mock surrender. "Edward!" She yelled towards the living room.

"Yes, dear sister?" He said with a smirk that matched Alice's.

"Bella seems to think that you need to have input on the room." She said as though it was the craziest thing she'd ever heard.

"And you couldn't manage to talk her out of it?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no." She said with a small pout.

"I'm shocked." He said in mock surprise.

"Whatever. Bella's just odd." She said and smiled at me so I would know she was joking.

"One of the many reasons I like her." He said and walked over to me.

"Mhm thank you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Enough of that and back to the room." Alice said.

"All right." I sighed. " Edward do you like it?" I asked and looked up at him.

"If you like it, then it's fine with me." He smiled sweetly at me.

"I want your honest opinion. Do you like the colors? The furniture? The placement of everything?" I asked.

"Didn't I pick out the colors?" He asked. I knew that tone. He was up to something.

"Yes." I was curious to know what he was up to.

"Wasn't the deal that I got to pick the colors and you picked the furniture?" He smirked at me.

"Yes but..." I started.

"This is your room. I want you to be happy with it. As long as you are, than so am I." He grabbed my face and kissed me lightly.

"I know but, since it's your room too I want you to have a say in it." I sighed.

"Dude, say something. Bella's giving you way more choice than Alice or Rose." Emmett yelled in from the hallway. He was carrying a boxes into Rose's room. I call it that because Emmett had no say in how the room was done. The next thing I heard was a smack. "Oh come on Rose, you know it's true." Emmett whined. They always entertained me. It was like Rose was a babysitter and Emmett was a three year old.

"I resent that. I gave Jasper choices in the room. It just so happened that he agreed with me on everything." Alice said and at that we all laughed. "What? He did. Right babe?" She looked to Jasper. He came into the room right after Emmett and Rose walked by.

"Of course. I love the room." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

"Suck up." Emmett coughed as he walked by again.

"Shut up." Alice said.

"So are you regretting the decision to move in with us yet?" Edward whispered to me while everyone else was yelling. "I mean I'm pretty much stuck with them but, you on the other hand can leave." He laughed.

"Never. I find this amusing." I smiled.

"Another reason I love you. Not only can you deal with my family but, you actually like them." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Can you two stop being so gross now? Wait until the room is done and you are alone." Alice chimed in. Sometime, during the time Edward and I were talking, everyone but Alice left the room.

"The room is done. We like it just the way it is." I said.

"And if you would leave, we would be alone. Oh but before you do there is one thing I wanted to show you." Edward smiled at Alice.

"What?" She asked looking very curious.

"That." Edward pointed towards the closet.

"You didn't." Alice's mouth dropped "Why would you be so mean?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Bella's orders and after all this is her room." He smiled and I laughed.

"Bella? I thought you were joking when you said that." She now turned to me.

"No. I'm sorry. I love you but I like my clothes just the way they are. If I need your help or need to go shopping, I will ask. Until then, my closet stays the same." I said.

"Fine." She stomped out of the room. Maybe I was wrong. Emmett wasn't the only three year old.

"She'll get over it." Edward said.

"I know but I still feel bad for making her upset." I sighed.

"If you really feel that bad, let me take you shopping. That will make me feel better which will make you feel better." Alice yelled from wherever she was.

"Don't cave." Edward whispered to me.

"I don't know why I try to fight. She's going to get her way." I whispered back.

"Not if you say no." Edward laughed.

"Alice I..." I started to say yes and then looked at Edward. "can't." I finished and Edward smiled.

"Please." Alice pleaded.

"No." I wasn't going to cave. I could hear her sigh from my room.

"I'm proud. I think this is a first." Edward smirked.

"Shut up." I smacked his arm.

"You need to get used to telling her no. You are living with her and can't say yes to every little whim she has." Edward was now serious.

"I know. It's my stupid guilt. I feel bad when I tell her no." I said frowning. He then leaned down to kiss me. "That helps." I sighed and then laughed as he started kissing my neck.

"And this?" He asked. I could feel his smirk against my neck.

"Much better." I said playing along with his game. "I don't feel as guilty." I laughed again.

"Mission accomplished." He said as he stopped.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." He replied and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, are you going with us?" Alice yelled from the living room.

"Where and who?" I asked, to focused on Edward to use complete sentences.

"Furniture store and all of us, assuming you and Edward come." She replied.

"Why?" I asked. We had all of our furniture.

"They got some of our order wrong."

"Edward?" I asked him. I didn't want to go but if he did, I would.

"Do you?" He asked. I loved how we communicated with partial sentences.

"We have our furniture. It's perfectly acceptable to me."

"We're going to stay here." He yelled back to Alice and I smiled.

"Ugh, I figured." Alice sighed and we heard the door slam.

"We now have some time to ourselves." Edward whispered to me.

"We do. I don't know what we should do first. There are so many options. I mean, we could do so much damage." I smiled.

"No. Alice will kill us if we pull something so early." he replied.

"I guess you're right. Well that eliminates most of my ideas." I say and smirk.

"Most?"

"Well, I have a few ideas of what we can do." I say and lean up to kiss him.

"Mhm, tell me more about these ideas." he laughed and, out of habit, shut the door. This was going to be a great year.

**OK SO THIS IS IT! THE END. WELL, POSSIBLY. I HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT IF I'M DOING AN EPILOGUE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

So it's been 13 years. They flew by. I don't even know where to begin. I guess the best place to start would be the proposal. Edward and I got engaged at the end of our junior year of college.

**FLASHBACK**

We were driving up the Cullen's drive, as we had many times before. This time, however, was different. Edward could tell I was freaking out.

"Love, why are you so nervous?" He asked and his voice soothed me a little.

"Oh gee, I wonder? It couldn't be the fact that we are going to tell our parents that we're...we are...that..." I sighed. I couldn't even finish the phrase.

"I believe the word you are looking for is engaged." He smiled. He knew, and understood, my issues with it. "I don't know why you are so nervous. Esme and Carlisle are probably surprised that we haven't made this announcement sooner." He grabbed my hand and just held it. That gave me enough confidence to get through this day. We were telling Charlie tomorrow and flying down to tell Renée next week. This was going to be a very stressful summer, and it was only May.

"Ok. I am trusting you on this. Although, if you are wrong you will never live it down." I smiled at him.

"I have no doubt." He replied. I didn't know if he was referring to his parents accepting this or living it down if he was wrong.

"Let's get this over with." I laughed nervously and went to get out of the car.

"I love you." He said and walked over to me.

"I love you too. I must otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." I smiled at him.

"Carlisle the kids are home." Esme said as she opened the door. "I'm so glad you're here." She said as she hugged us both.

"We missed you." I replied. It felt like it had been forever since we had been home to visit. It was probably when we came home for spring break. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and myself had decided that the best way to spend spring break was to come home. We were all homesick by that time.

"We really did mom." Edward said.

"I guess I know who's the favorite." Carlisle laughed from behind Esme.

"You knew you just never admitted it to yourself." Esme laughed and let go.

"We missed you too." I said and went to hug him.

"Sorry dad. Mom gave us the candy." Edward laughed and hugged his dad too.

"Why don't we move this into the living room." Esme smiled and we all followed.

"So what are two doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, like we said, we missed you." I said.

"We also have some news."

"Really?" Esme and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Bella and I are engaged." Edward just spit it out. I was too shocked to say anything. So, I just stood there watching their reactions.

"Oh my." Esme said. At first I thought she was upset but then the biggest smile appeared on her face. "That's so wonderful. Congratulations. Edward I am so proud and Bella I am so happy that you will be a part of this family. Not that you weren't before but now it's just so..." I could now understand where Alice got her speed talking.

"I think the point of that rant was to say congratulations and it's about time." Carlisle laughed.

"So, when are you telling Charlie and Renée?" Esme asked.

"We are going to see Charlie tomorrow and Renée next week." Edward said.

"You to have to stay here tonight. Edward you two can stay in your old room or if you would prefer the guest room..."

"Mom." Edward said and sounded just like Carlisle. I laughed. "What?" Edward asked me.

"You just sounded like your dad." I smiled and they laughed.

"Anyway, we were planning on staying here tonight. If it's ok we were going to split this week between Charlie's and here."

"Oh that's perfect." Esme said.

"And my room's fine." Edward smiled and hugged his mom again.

"Good. Why don't you two go on up and get settled. We will call you down when dinner is ready." She said. Then they both shooed us upstairs. I felt like I could now relax. The rest of the night was spent in almost constant laughter.

The next day Edward and I walked over to Charlie's.

"How many nights did we use this path?" Edward asked. He knew this was the part that I was stressing over the most. Don't get me wrong. I was worried about telling Esme and Carlisle. My dad, however, was a whole different level of stress.

"I don't know. A lot." I replied.

"Either you would use it to get back to my house or I would to get to yours. Do you suppose our parents knew?" He asked, still trying to distract me.

"Yours might have but I know Charlie didn't. He would have murdered you." I smiled at him.

"I think you're right, although if my parents knew they would have made some comment by know. You know Esme. She would have said how cute or sweet it was." He smiled back at me.

"Yeah I guess she would." I laughed and for a second I forgot why we were now standing in front of my dad's house.

"You'll be fine." Edward said and squeezed my hand.

"I'm not worried about me." I said and looked at him.

"He won't kill me Bella." Edward said and rang the doorbell. I honestly didn't know how he could be so relaxed.

"Bells." Charlie said as he opened the door and gave me a hug. I smiled at his nickname for me.

"Hi dad." I said and hugged him back.

"Edward, it's good to see you too." Charlie said as he shook Edward's hand. My dad wasn't big on hugs. It was a rare thing to see or get a hug from Charlie. "So, how have you two been?" Charlie asked as he led us inside.

"Not too much." I said as we reached the living room.

"No trouble?" He asked.

"None." Edward said.

"Good. Have you seen your parents yet?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Actually we just came from there." Edward replied.

"Hey dad?" I tried to get his attention. I needed to get the news out there. I saw it like a band-aid. It was easier to just rip it off.

"Yeah Bells?" He looked back to me.

"Edward and I have something we need to tell you. Before we do, I would really appreciate it if you would try to stay calm." I started and Edward grabbed my hand at this point.

"Bells, what is it? What's going on? Are you ok?" He asked and looked so worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just Edward and I are engaged." I said.

"What?" Charlie asked. He didn't look mad. It was as if he couldn't process it.

"Edward and I are engaged." I repeated. Charlie went silent.I just let him sit there and process it.

"Have you told your Renée yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. Edward and I are flying down next week to tell her in person." I responded.

"Oh, that's good." He replied.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine. I guess this isn't really a surprise." He sighed.

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"You two have always been inseparable, even as kids. Then you two started dating. I knew this was coming. I'm actually kind of surprised that it didn't come sooner." He said and appeared very calm.

"So you are ok with this?" I asked making sure.

"Yes and congratulations."He got up and hugged me. Then he went and hugged Edward which shocked both of us. "So when's the wedding?" he asked. He was taking this so much better than I thought.

"We haven't set a date yet. We are working on it." I replied.

"Alice may injure us if we don't pick soon. She's getting annoyed because this means that she can't set anything up yet." Edward laughed as he told Charlie. Charlie laughed too.

"That sounds like her. If I were you two I would pick as soon as possible." He laughed.

The rest of the week was spent, as planned, between the two houses. It was so nice to be able to catch up with Charlie, Carlisle and Esme.

It was now time to go and see my mother. I hadn't seen her in eleven years. She didn't even show up at my graduation. She knew when it was and yet still couldn't bother to come. Edward insisted that we tell her in person. I don't know why. She barely knew anything about my life. She would call every once in a while. She would talk to me for a bit, ask how I was and what's going on in my life. That happened about twice a year. The last time I talked to her was right around christmas. She told me she had gotten her life together. I believed that she had it together for now. She would go through times when she was great but, she always hit bottom again. Now in all fairness to her she was calling more. Which, I guess was an improvement. I honestly think she does care, she just didn't know how to be a parent.

"Bella?" I heard her voice before I saw her.

"Mom." I turned around and greeted her. I always called my parents by their names when I wasn't talking to them. When I was with them, they were mom and dad.

"Sweetie, it's so good to see you. I'm so sorry I missed your graduation. Phil broke his thigh bone in a baseball accident. I couldn't leave him alone. I was going to come." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Why don't we get your bags and get going?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Ok." I said. Edward had remained quiet, taking everything in.

"So how have you been Edward. Bella talks about you and your family often." She said as she led us to baggage claim.

"I'm good thank you. How have you been." Edward always was flawless when it came to manners.

"Really good." She smiled and looked truly happy.

On the car ride home we made pleasant chit chat. I knew that eventually mom would get me alone and try to have a serious conversation with me. I was avoiding it like the plague.

"I can't wait for you to meet Phil. He is so nice. He plays in the minor league and he also coaches at the high school." Wow he actually sounded decent. My mom didn't have the best taste in men. None of them were ever truly horrible. Mostly they were just losers.

"He sounds good mom." I said as we pulled into her driveway. If he was as good as she made him sound then I was happy. She finally found a good one.

"Hey." There was a man standing right by the door waving and smiling. He looked younger than her. That didn't surprise me Renée never really acted her age. "You must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. Your mother talks about you non-stop." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"And this must be Edward." He smiled at Edward.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Edward said.

"Well come on in." Renée said.

"The house looks nice mom." I said. She had moved a while back. She used to live in Arizona but now lived in Florida. It was a cute little house that matched her personality perfectly. It appeared she had her life together. I was almost in shock.

"Thank you. I thought it was cute." She smiled. "So, are you two hungry? If so I can cook something or if you'd prefer we could do take-out." She said and looked between me and Edward.

"I'd pick the take-out." I said and laughed so she would understand that I wasn't being mean.

"Hey! I took some cooking classes and I am much better at cooking, ask Phil." She said and smiled.

"She is a pretty decent cook." He said as he walked over to her.

"Thank you." She looked up at him and I could see it right there. She truly loved him. I then looked at him and saw the same look on his face too.

"Ok this I have to see and taste." I smiled at her. It was possibly my first real smile. I felt a little more relaxed.

"Perfect." She laughed.

"Would you mind a little help?" I asked, deciding it was better to get the conversation out of the way. There really was no point in avoiding it.

"I would love that." She tilted her head, gave me a questioning look but still smiled. She wasn't expecting that.

"Edward, do you like baseball?" Phil asked.

"I love baseball." Edward replied.

"That's an understatement. How many family games have I been dragged to?" I turned to Edward.

"I believe 'dragged' is being a bit dramatic." he replied with his signature smirk.

"Really? Because I love sitting in the cold and watching sports." I laughed and Renée and Phil joined in.

"There's a game on. I don't think that they want us interfering with dinner." As Phil said 'they' he pointed to me and Renée.

"Sure." Edward said and they went off to the living room.

"So what are we making?" I asked as I followed Renée to the kitchen.

"What do you two like?" She asked me.

"We'll eat almost anything. So whatever the chef feels like." I smiled.

"Sweetie..." She started.

"Mom, it's..." I tried to cut her off.

"No. Listen please?" She sighed.

"Ok." I said.

"When you were living with me, I know I was probably the world's worst mother." She said.

"Mom you weren't the _world's_ worst parent." I interrupted.

"Thank you but, I still wasn't anywhere near the parent you deserved or needed. I know it's not an excuse but I didn't know how to parent on my own. I was used to having Charlie to help." she looked like she was going to cry. I knew if she started I would too.

"What about the eleven years when I haven't seen you once? You couldn't even call me more than twice a year?" I was upset.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't want to see me or even talk to me. When you were ten you knew that Charlie would be a better parent. I tried to be better but I never knew how to reach out to you. Then Charlie called and told me that no matter what I was going through I had to try with you. Phil helped me too. He told me that if I didn't try now, it was just going to get worse. I realized that I was slowly losing any chance I had at having a relationship with you. I couldn't deal with that. So I tried calling you more and I was going to invite you down here. You kind of beat me to it. Do you have any idea at how happy I was when you called and asked if you and Edward could come down here?" she asked and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I think I do now." I said and knew I had tears in my eyes.

"I am so sorry that I wasn't the adult." She said and got up to hug me.

"You're trying now." Was all I could say as I hugged my mom. I couldn't say it was ok because I wasn't to that point yet. I working on that and if she kept this up I would be there, hopefully, soon.

"I bet the guys are hungry. We should probably get started on dinner." She let go and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I wiped away the racks of my tears.

Mom was right. She was a better cook now. Apparently the cooking classes had payed off. We were all sitting around the dining room table, talking and laughing, when my mom finally asked the big question.

"So, not that I don't love it but, why are you two here?" She asked the question I had hoped she wouldn't, at least not now.

"Well, Edward and I have some news." I started.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. She didn't look upset, which surprised me. She looked concerned.

"No." I knew I was blushing. I looked over to Edward and he was just smiling. Apparently he decided to let me handle this one.

"Ok, so what's the news?" She asked calmly.

"We are engaged." I said and looked to her for her reaction. I then noticed a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations." She said and ran over to give both me a hug. Then she moved on to Edward. As she hugged him she whispered something into his ear. I would ask him about that later.

"Congrats you two." Phil said and smiled. I could tell then that he was the calm in their relationship.

"When's the wedding?" Mom asked.

"Well we're thinking sometime this August. We haven't picked the exact date, and Edward's sister may kill us for that when we get back. I will call you as soon as I know because I would really like it if you were there." I looked down into my lap as I finished this. When I was younger I didn't count on my mother showing up anywhere. It was going to take some time to get used to her being involved or, at least trying to be more involved.

"I will save the entire month of August until you tell me the exact date. I will make sure that Phil is extra careful not to get injured." She smiled at me and at the last part glared at him.

"I promise." Phil said and smiled at her.

We stayed for four days with my mother and Phil. It was actually fun. I was glad Edward made us fly down to see them. They dropped us off at the airport and we said our goodbyes. I told her I would call her when we got home.

"What did my mother say to you when she was congratulating us?" I asked while we were on the plane.

"She told me that she knew I would take care of you. She could see that I had already." He said and kissed my hand and then my cheek and then my lips.

The rest of the flight we tried to figure out a date. Alice and Jasper were coming in from Seattle and so were Rose and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were picking us up from the airport and the other four were expected at the house around seven. So we had to pick a date by seven otherwise Alice would kill us.

On the car ride home we figured out the perfect date, August 13th. I called my mother as soon as we got to Edward's house. Later that night, when Alice came in glaring at me, I told her the date. She was now so happy because she could actually start planning now.

**End Flashback**

So that was the drama of telling everyone. I guess the next logical thing for me to tell you about is my wedding. We got married that same summer. Alice wasn't exactly thrilled with that because it gave her less time to plan. Still, she managed to pull it off.

**Another Flashback**

"Alice you are my hero." I said and went to hug her.

"Stop. It will wrinkle the dress. You can hug me later." She smiled and I laughed.

"How's Edward?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in what felt like forever.

"Fine, just like he was five minutes ago." Rose laughed.

"I can't help it." I frowned.

"I know. We've been there." Rose smiled and lightly patted me on the shoulder. She and Emmett got married a few months before Edward and I got engaged. It was a lovely wedding. It was also huge. Alice and Jasper got married when she was a sophomore and he was a junior in college. Their wedding was the exact opposite. It was small, with just close friends and family.

"I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me yet." I laughed at Rose.

"What can I say? I'm actually trying to keep my hormones in check." She laughed back. She was now about five months pregnant. She told everyone when Edward and I got back from Renée's house.

"I appreciate the effort." I smiled and before I could even move...

"Don't even think about hugging her. Remember the dress." Alice scolded.

"Fine." I sighed. I loved my dress but I couldn't wait to get out of it.

"It's time." Alice said and right as she did Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Ready Bells?" He asked and held out his arm.

"Let's get moving." I laughed and he did too. Alice and Rose led the way. Rose went out into the church aisle first. Alice was my matron of honor. So she went out right before me. Then Charlie and I walked down the aisle. I honestly couldn't tell you who was in the pews. Once I could see him, all I noticed was Edward. He looked stunning in his tux. The priest said what he was supposed and we repeated where we were supposed to. Then it came time for the kiss. It was possibly the best kiss ever. Unfortunately we had to stop. As we were walking back down the aisle, we were laughing.

The reception was more fun. We talked to our friends and family. When I got to my mom she started to cry and that led to me crying. Our first dance went surprisingly well. Edward was amazing and I didn't trip. There were a few toasts. Jasper was Edward's best man. Edward had said the only reason he didn't trust Emmett was because he knew that Emmett would lose the ring. Emmett was ok with that.

We flew to a nice tropical resort. Edward knew that the heat and sun would make me happy. It was nice, quiet and very isolated. We had our own private beach. The house was gorgeous. Everything was perfect. We stayed there for two weeks. It was beyond wonderful.

Esme and Carlisle picked us up from the airport. They asked us if we wanted to have a family dinner. We of course said yes. Edward and I had missed all of them. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were coming down from Seattle. We got back to the house and the four of them had beaten us there. Esme had cooked a wonderful meal, as always. We were now in the living room. I was talking to Alice and Rose about the island. Edward was talking to Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Then Esme came in holding her hands behind her back. As soon as Carlisle saw her he went and stood next to her.

"Edward, Bella we have a surprise for you. A belated wedding gift." Esme smiled. She handed Carlisle the envelope and he gave it to us. Edward and I looked at each other then at them.

"Well, open it." Carlisle urged with a smile. So we followed his instructions.

"This is too much." I said as soon as I saw what it was.

"Mom, dad seriously." Edward finished in shock.

"No it's not. You two are going to need it and we want you two to have it. Please, accept it." Esme said.

"But we already have a..." I started.

"That is not a home. Now you need a real home. Listen, it's not too far from here and it's also close to the university. You will also be close to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose." Esme finished.

"Thank you. I don't even think thank you can cover it." I said and rushed over to hug them both. I was now crying.

"Thank you." Edward said and hugged them too.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Emmet laughed.

"It's going to be so great having you two so close." Alice squealed.

The rest of the night flew by. I was in shock and I think Edward was too.

We moved into our new house the week after. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and even Rose came to help. Rose helped with the little things. When everything was at the house, we had a pizza night. They left late that night and Esme wasn't lying. They were on the same street as us.

"This is amazing. I can't believe your parents." I sighed as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. Everything is so unbelievable. I married the love of my life. I have an amazing family. Now, I have this amazing home to share with my beautiful wife." He said and kissed me.

"I love you." I said and kissed him back.

"I love you too." He replied.

**End Flashback**

After that, Edward and I went on to graduate from college. Edward is now in med school. I am currently working on my master's degree. Rose had a healthy baby girl, Emily Lillian Cullen. Rose wanted her to have the same middle name. This was the cutest baby ever. Shortly after, Alice announced that she was pregnant. About a month later I found out that I was pregnant. Edward was beyond thrilled. Alice was excited because all of our children would be fairly close in age. My mother was so thrilled that she told me anytime I needed her she would drop whatever she had going and come see me. I believed her. Our relationship was much better now and still improving. Phil was great too. Charlie was happy too. He was worried that I wouldn't finish my education but I assured him I would. Even if I had to give up going to campus and do online schooling, I would finish. Alice had the cutest little boy ever. They named him Jackson Matthew Cullen. I then had my baby girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I know it's an odd name but it fit her. We called her Nessie for short. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the nickname. It reminded me of the Loch Ness Monster. I managed to finish my degree. Edward graduated and is now a doctor. Alice has her own little boutique. Jasper is a lawyer. Emmett is an accountant. It was a little odd to us too. Rose is co-owner of the boutique with Alice. I am currently writing the sequel to my first novel. It was a love story. Things are pretty good right now. Looking back I can't believe it took so long for us to get together. Alice loves to take credit for it. She gave herself the title matchmaker. I tried to argue with her once and it didn't end well. I at least learned my lesson. Never bet against Alice. Although I can't really complain. Even though I lost that bet in high school, look at everything I gained. So I will let Alice consider herself matchmaker because everything had a happy ending. Can you guess the ending to my next book? I think it's along the lines of...

_They all lived happily ever after._

**OK SO HERE IT IS, THE ACTUAL END! LET E KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
